Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift clans
Below is a list of all of the clans seen in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Major Clans Clan Gully This is the clan that Luso Clemens joins. The leader of the clan is Cid. Khamja A clan that frequently opposes Clan Gully during the course of the game. One of its elite members, Illua, is the main antagonist. Duelhorn A clan foreign to Jylland that features in one of the longer quest sequences. The Four Bosses of Duelhorn are frequently antagonists, but occasionally brief allies, to Clan Gully. House Bowen A famous headhunting clan lead by the Fighter Bowen. They are mostly allies to Clan Gully, but the terms of quest contracts sometimes bring the two clans into opposition. Prima Donna A popular all-female clan excelling both on stage and on the battlefield. They are almost always accompanied by their fanatical Devotees. Cinquleur A powerful clan of five mages who seek combat for the sole purpose of victory in battle. Minor Clans Arbiters of Death The Arbiters of Death are a clan mentioned occasionally in the game. As it turns out, one member accidentally spills a drink on one of a group of brothers, which causes the brothers to go on a rampage, only to be stopped by Clan Gully in the quest Wanted: Lang Bros.. Bangaa Brotherhood The Bangaa Brotherhood is a bangaa clan led by a Cannoneer named Mocedad. The Bangaa Brotherhood is in a constant state of warfare with their rival clan, Nu Mou Nobles. They are mentioned in a notice and are first met in the quest The Bangaa Brotherhood, where the brotherhood gives the player the Cannoneer job when given two items. They also appear in the quest The Nu Mou of the Rupies and The Bangaa of the Rupies, where the player must either fight them or team up with them. The name of the leader of the Bangaa Brotherhood, Mocedad, is roughly similar to the Spanish term for teen or young adult, mozo, and to the period of age that comprises it. This is very appropriate to his attitude, which seems to be brash and rebellious. Mocedad claims that the two rival clans have fought more than a hundred battles. Bonga Bugle This clan has only two known members: the Owner and Head Editor of the Bonga Bugle. Carm Mercantile A Graszton-based clan that campaigns for several good causes including the protection of endangered monsters. However, Carm Mercantile is eventually revealed to be a front for Khamja. Clan Centurio Montblanc's clan is mentioned a couple of times, but only actually appears in the Champions' Cup after all other cups are completed and Montblanc has been recruited. They are led by Bansat in Montblanc's absence. Goug Watch The Goug Watch is a moogle clan led by Zupp, a Moogle Knight. After running afoul with a group of Parivir hired to guard Goug, they seek the help of Clan Gully to learn how to protect their town. They are seen in two quests, Training Wanted! and Time to Act. Their group consists of Zupp, a Thief, a Fusilier, a Tinker, a Black Mage and an Animist. Nu Mou Nobles The Nu Mou Nobles are a nu mou clan led by the Arcanist Madreth. The Nu Mou Nobles are in a constant state of warfare at the Rupie Mountains with their rival clan, the Bangaa Brotherhood. They are referenced in a notice, and are first met in the quest The Nu Mou Nobles, where the player is given the Arcanist job for delivering two items to Madreth. They also appear in the quests The Nu Mou of the Rupies and The Bangaa of the Rupies, where the player teams up with and faces off against the Nobles, respectively. The name of the leader of the Nu Mou Nobles, Madreth, is roughly similar to the Spanish term for adulthood, known at times as madurez. This is very appropriate to his attitude, which is wise and calm, but somewhat mistrustful of youth. Scarface Clan The Scarface Clan is led by Scarface, a Moogle Juggler, and regularly engages in speed battles with other clans in the Galerria Deep. Each time the quest Speed Battle, Kupo! is attempted, Scarface will be accompanied by three of his fellow clan members, chosen from a Master Monk, a nu mou Time Mage, a Summoner, a Geomancer, a hume Hunter and a Lanista. Veluga Pirates The Veluga Pirates are a clan led by a Viking called Lord Grayrl. They appear as an enemy during several quests, and sometimes blockade the route to Graszton. During the quest Lord Grayrl!, they attempt to sell Luso a "noble pearl" for 10 million gil, but Grayrl then raises the price to 30 then 50 million. When Luso refuses to pay up 100 million (his next ridiculous price), the Pirates attack. The battle ends with Lord Grayrl saying that Luso is lucky he didn't have to pay 300 million gil, and decides to teach Clan Gully the Viking job instead. In the quest Pirate Attack, the player has to stop Lord Grayrl from stealing from Galerria Jewelers, which can be made easy with Ultima Shot/Ultima Masher, Ether Shell, and Natural Selection. The Veluga Pirates also appear during the Graszton Cup and the Loar Cup. Yellow Wings The Yellow Wings first appear in the third storyline quest, The Yellow Wings, when Luso and Cid need to leave Targ Wood to go to Camoa. The Yellow Wings are blockading the road and demanding heavy payment in return for safe passage, so Clan Gully defeat them and turn them in. They reappear later on in the optional quest Yellow Wings in Trouble, where Clan Gully must protect them from House Bowen's attempt to capture the criminal clan. Otherwise, they are only seen as occasional participants in the regional Auctions. Their name could be a possible reference to the Redwings clan that appeared in the original Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Zedlei Consortium The Zedlei Consortium is an eccentric clan of seeq and monsters that can be encountered in Moorabella and Zedlei Forest. The clan offers safe passage for an extortionate price. If the player refuses to pay, the Consortium initiates battle. The battle party is a pack of three seeq and three monsters, usually two Rangers, one Berserker, and a variety of monsters referred to as Zedlei Produce. Other Clans and Organizations *'Carnivale' - A clan that is fought in the Final Quest. *'Camoa Ministry of Wildlife' - A department of Camoa's government dealing with manners involving Camoa's wildlife. After receiving numerous reports of monster attacks in the outlying regions of the city of Camoa, the Ministry of Wildlife attempts to set some traps to deal with the situation. However, this backfires when the traps have no effect on the attacking monsters, which are made up mostly of flying sprites (traps being ineffective against flying creatures), and are instead triggered by unsuspecting citizens. The post a petition to get someone to destroy the traps. Petitioner for the quest The Trappings of Failure. *'Florgiston' - A clan that is fought in the Final Quest. *'Galerria Jewelers' - A group of jewelers based in Galerria Deep. They participate in the Moorabella Auctions and are the original champs of Galleria Deep. Petitioners for the quest Pearls in the Deep. *'Goug Machinists Alliance' - A group of moogles in Goug who routinely go into the mines in hopes of uncovering ancient machinery for use in modern engineering. Petitioner for the quest The Dig. *'Grann's Menagerie' - A menagerie of animals owned by Mr. Grann. Seems to have somewhat of a difficulty with keeping track of the monsters within the menagerie, which are constantly escaping into the wild. The monsters in the menagerie include Goud the drake, Okta the cockatrice, and Helda the hellhound, as well as some other monsters kept by Mr. Grann's family (Chari the floating eye and Carrot the malboro) and, in one case, monsters that are being kept as pets by his workers (Titoise the shelling). *'House Beltorey' - A noble house based in Graszton. An attempt is made on the life of the head of the house, Baron Beltorey, by the crime syndicate Khamja, but he is saved by the sky pirates Vaan and Penelo. Both of the sky pirates are subsequently framed for the attempt on the baron's life, and House Beltorey posts a mark for Vaan and Penelo. Petitioner for the quest Wanted: Sky Pirate Vaan. *'Jylland Apothecary's League' - Petitioner for the quest, Reagent Run. *'Jylland Defenders of the Peace' - A militia based throughout all of Jylland. Never seen in combat during the game, the Jylland Defenders of the Peace seem to rely heavily on clans to handle most skirmishes, frequently posting marks for wanted persons or monsters. Petitioners for the quests Wanted: Ugohr, Wanted: Gilmunto, Wanted: Lang Bros., Wanted: Big Eyes, Wanted: The Mirage Bunny, Wanted: Florah, Wanted: Tonberrion, Wanted: Gaitsnipe, Wanted: Icicle Ark, Wanted: Floraxion, Wanted: Moogle Rangers, Wanted: Mutadragons, and Wanted: Magick Weapon. *'Moorabella Aerodrome Security' - The security force for Moorabella Aerodrome. Calls upon help from the clans when the airships inside of the Aerodrome are sabotaged by unknown assailants. Petitioners for the quest Grounded! *'Society for Woodland Preservation' - A natural preservation group that becomes concerned when Zedlei Forest becomes infested with bombs. Petitioners for the quest Now That's a Fire! *'Thrill Hunters' - A clan that is fought in the Final Quest. *'Ultima Masters' - A clan that is fought in the Final Quest. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift